


Beautiful

by Prideful_Patton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Family, Flower Language, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending?, Janus is trying his best, M/M, One Shot, Roman is a himbo, Romanic Rociet, dreamscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prideful_Patton/pseuds/Prideful_Patton
Summary: Roman saw Janus as the villain. Janus knew this too well. They showed their hatred through stinging comments and hurtful gestures. However, when Janus leaves Roman a bouquet of flowers in his room, does The Prince see them as a little more than a harmless gesture?'Today something beautiful was going to happen, and Roman knew it. He had that funny, bubbly feeling in his chest as soon as he had woken up to the birds chirping outside his window. After putting on his usual outfit, lovingly folded and washed by Patton, and belting a few Disney songs, he flung the door open just in time to see Logan coming out of his room opposite...'
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Geraniums - Stupidity.  
> Foxgloves - Insincerity.  
> Meadowsweet - Uselessness.  
> Yellow Carnations - Disappointment.  
> Orange Lilies - Hatred.
> 
> Red Roses - Romance.

Today something beautiful was going to happen, and Roman knew it. He had that funny, bubbly feeling in his chest as soon as he had woken up to the birds chirping outside his window. After putting on his usual outfit, lovingly folded and washed by Patton, and belting a few Disney songs, he flung the door open just in time to see Logan coming out of his room opposite.

“Good morning, my Delightful Dorky Friend!”

“Good morning to you too, Roman.” Logan adjusted his glasses, squinting at The Prince.

“You’re not upset?” He questioned.

“Upset? Why would I be upset?”

“Well, I spoke with Patton last night and it seems that you, him and Janus had a disagreement when we spoke to Thomas before?”

“Oh, that?” Roman waved his hand at Logan’s comment, dismissing the logic side’s worry. “I spoke with Patton yesterday, it’s all sorted out. We’re friends again.”

“And Janus?” But Roman didn’t answer, as he was already marching down the hall. Logan shrugged, catching up to the creative side in an instant. “Roman, I can’t help but notice there is a window in your room.” The said side raised an eyebrow at Logan’s odd conversation starter. “Why is that? The mind palace doesn’t have an ‘outside’, nor we have the need for fresh air. What purpose does it serve?”

“It’s for aesthetics, Logan. The aesthetic!”

~~~~~

Patton was leaning over the stove, frying some eggs for his toast when Roman burst through the door, closely followed by Logan.

“Good morning, Padre!” Roman bellowed, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Patton chuckled at the endearing nickname.

“Morning, Roman, Logan.”

“Good morning, Patton.”

“You boys came just in time, I’m frying eggs, want some?” Patton turned to face the two sides, revealing his ‘egg-cited for breakfast!’ apron. Logan frowned.

“No, thank you. I’m afraid I’m in a hurry. Thomas has another video planned and I have to be there when he pitches it to Joan.” Logan made his way to the fridge, rummaging around until he pulled out a jar of Crofters. Patton noticed and slid his toast over to Logan before the latter could get a spoon. Logan guiltily smiled, taking the toast and jam to his room, giving one final ‘thank you’ nod to Patton.

“Was he seriously about to eat just jam for breakfast?” Roman inquired, his eyes following Logan out of the room.

“You’d be surprised how often he does that,” Patton giggled, putting some more fresh bread into the toaster.

“You’re always looking out for us, Patton. Why don’t I make you breakfast for a change?”

“That’s sweet, Roman, but I’m more than happy to do the cooking,” the moral side said, not at all thinking about the absolute disaster it was the last time Roman used the stove.

“True,” Roman hummed in agreement. “Plus, Virgil does prefer your cooking.” Patton served Roman two hard-boiled eggs and some bread. The Prince practically drooled, taking a teaspoon to crack the eggs, beaming at Patton. The dad-persona beamed back before his eyes trailed to the doorway.

“Oh, good morning Janus!” With these words alone, Roman’s morning was ruined. He froze, spoon in hand ready to crack his eggs when Janus slid into the seat opposite him, wearing his usual stupid smirk.

“Good morning, Padre,” Janus said, eyeing Roman who could feel the rage in the pit of his stomach. That was his nickname for Patton and this Devilish Deceiver dared to steal it? How did the others not see he is clearly a villain? A liar? A good-for-nothing backstabber? It is true, Roman had heard Logan’s question that morning regarding his and Janus’ relationship, but he refused to answer, instead prioritising the smell of eggs from the kitchen. He also didn’t want to speak about Janus at all, it’d ruin his beautiful morning. But he didn’t lie to Logan - no. Lying is wrong. Roman sent a glare across the table to Janus who sent one back, accompanied by a quiet hiss.

“Eggs?” Patton questioned the deceitful side, already plating two more hard-boiled eggs.

“Please. And I absolutely adore your apron, Padre.” Janus smiled, giving Patton’s arm a gentle squeeze as he set down the eggs. Roman's blood boiled. Patton beamed, patting Janus on the shoulders.

“Aw, thank you, Janus!” Patton squealed, doing a little twirl.

“I-I love it too!” Roman interjected.

“Thanks! How about you get started on your eggs, kiddo? They must be getting cold.” Roman slumped back in his chair, feeling a little dejected that Patton hadn’t given him a twirl or seemed at all thrilled by his compliment. He eyed Janus once more, who had now already broken his eggs and was dipping bread into the yolks.

“Yes, Roman, please do eat your eggs, like Patton said. We wouldn’t want his hard work to go to waste, would we?” He cooed, sarcasm dripping from every word like venom from a snake fang. The rage in the pit of Roman’s stomach had risen to his cheeks as they started to turn red. He grabbed his spoon once more and bashed his egg’s shells a little too forcefully. The next few seconds passed in silence, Patton taking the seat beside Janus to eat his eggs on toast. Janus looked at Roman through hooded eyes, batting his eyelashes innocently at the furious side. That’s it. Roman shovelled the bread into the yolk and gobbled them down as fast as he could.

“Thanks for the breakfast, Padre.” He spat out the nickname, his eyes never leaving Janus, who just shrugged, as if not caring that that nickname was only for Roman’s use. Patton muffled a response through eggy bread as Roman disappeared out of the kitchen.

~~~~~

Roman slammed his bedroom door, earning a few thumps from Virgil next door telling him to quiet down. Usually, he would have gone visit the Emo Nightmare to apologise, before annoying him further, but right now he was very not in the mood. Janus. That slimy, villainous reptile had ruined his beautiful morning. He ran a hand along his stomach, mourning the bubbly feeling as it had been killed and buried by pure rage and frustration. The Prince scoffed, running his hands through his hair, making it stick out in odd places, and began to pace the room.

Why couldn’t the others see that Janus was not a good person? After his last meeting with Thomas, there was no hope of convincing Patton or even Thomas of Janus’ scheming. Logan and Remus were indifferent, though one was a lot more polite about the situation. Roman’s last hope was Virgil. He had previously appeared in the anxious side’s room after the last video was filmed, ranting about the situation. After a quiet night of watching Tim Burton movies and snacks, Virgil had finally calmed Roman down.

“Keep an eye on him,” he said, focused on the TV.

“Keep an eye on him? That’s it?” Roman complained, holding Virgil’s spider plushie to his chest.

“He’s manipulative and a bastard, but he has good intentions,” Virgil mused. “Just, don’t do something you’ll regret.”

Roman pondered that conversation for a moment before he let out a frustrated sigh, holding the bridge of his nose to stop the incoming headache. He might have to go pester Logan for some migraine medication. He caught sight of himself in his vanity; his hair tangled and wild from his repeated assault to it in his pacing. He placed himself on his throne and grabbed his brush to comb his hair for the second time that morning, when something strange caught his eye. On his vanity, to the right next to his mascara and coloured pens, was a bunch of flowers. Roman lifted them, naming each flower in his head as he admired their beauty.

Geraniums, a delicate pink, clashing with the deep purples of the foxgloves. A large stem of meadowsweet protruded from the centre of the bouquet, surrounded by speckles of sun-kissed carnations. But the flower that stood out to Roman the most were the large orange lilies, bright and blossoming. He held the bouquet to his chest, the bubbly feeling returning. They were beautiful, and just what he needed. Who gave these to him? Roman inspected the bouquet once more to find a little tag attached to the yellow ribbon holding the flowers together.

‘Janus’.

~~~~~

“Virgil!” Roman kicked open Virgil’s door to see Virgil and Patton sprawled on the floor with various colouring books and crayons. Virgil yelped, lurching backwards, his headphones falling onto his shoulders. “And Patton! Perfect!”

“Roman, you scared the shit out of me!” Virgil cursed, collecting the crayons that had been scattered due to his terrified flailing.

“Sorry, not sorry- I have a conundrum that you both have to help me with!” Roman sat between them, revealing the bouquet of beautiful flowers from behind his back.

“Geez, Princey, buy me a drink first.”

“What’s wrong, Roman? Who are those for?” Patton questioned, leaning forward to admire the flowers. “They’re so pretty!”

“They’re beautiful. And they’re for me” Roman corrected. He showed the two the label and Patton gasped.

“Janus!?”

“Right?!” Roman cried, raising his arms. The flowers in his hand swayed dangerously, petals falling onto the carpet. “What does this mean?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Virgil asked. “He likes you.” He ignored Roman’s blank stare as he carried on colouring, placing his headphones back over his ears. Roman reached forward, yanking them off his head, much to Virgil’s annoyance.

“You can’t just say that and stop talking, what do you mean? You’ve known him longer than any of us, do you think he likes me?”

“Why do you care? You hate him.” Virgil crossed his arms, glowering at The Prince.

“Why I- I don’t- hate is a strong word,” he stuttered. Patton clasped his hands together, dropping his crayons.

“Aw, Roman, you have a crush!” He sang, earning an awkward chuckle from the said side.

“Or, you know, his desperate gay ass sees any sort of hint at a relationship and his little heart melts, even if it is with his ‘mortal enemy’,” Virgil remarked, shrugging his shoulders and sending a cocky smirk to the creative side.

“Don’t make me slay thee, Virgil...Patton!” Roman turned to the moral side. “What do I do?”

“Well, I mean, you’re the romantic side, kiddo. Plan something for him.”

~~~~~

Janus knocked on Roman’s door, brows furrowed and patience wavering. Roman had left him a note in his room to meet him that evening. The deceitful side had originally planned to spend the evening with Logan, as he had been invited to watch crime documentaries and discuss theories, but had to cancel at the last minute due to Roman’s terrible timing. Janus took the note out of his breast pocket to read once more. The Prince’s cursive writing was bordered with little red and yellow doodles of flowers, petals, and leaves, and to make it even weirder, he signed off with a heart.

Now, Janus knew this was peculiar behaviour from Roman- well, no it wasn’t. If he was leaving a note for Patton, Logan, Virgil or even Remus he would have done the same. But for Janus? Odd. It was this that had piqued his morbid curiosity and he decided to meet with Roman at the specified time. He knew he was probably getting into one of the creative side's schemes, especially since his subtle flirting with Patton that morning really grinded Roman’s gears, just as planned. Perhaps he should have asked Remus to accompany him, just in case. But as this thought crossed his mind, Roman’s bedroom door swung open to reveal The Prince who wore his usual charming smile.

“Ah, Janus, good evening,” he remarked, opening his door wider so the deceitful side could enter.

“Janus? Not Deceit?” Janus asked, nodding to Roman politely and walking into the room. He saw the flowers he had left for Roman earlier and chuckled to himself. Ah, the little doodles on his note made sense now. “Did you enjoy my little gift?”

“I did!” Roman said, closing the door. “I actually, erm, wanted to return the favour?” He walked towards his mirror and snapped his fingers. Roman’s reflection morphed into an array of bright sparkling colours, swirling and spiralling to the centre. Janus crossed his arms.

“The dreamscape? You’re taking me to the dreamscape?” He asked. Roman stepped into the portal, leaning back to offer his hand.

“If you’ll have me?”

~~~~~

Roman led Janus through a gorgeous flower garden, the slate paths glowed in the moonlight and the air was cosily warm. Hopefully, Roman couldn’t feel Janus’ nervous sweat through his gloves. The path led to a small patio. A white ornate table sat centre; two matching chairs perched at either side. Protecting this display was a silk gazebo with four lanterns hanging from each corner. Shadows danced in the golden glimmer of the lanterns’ candlelight, as if beckoning the couple to sit. Roman pulled out Janus’ chair for him, before taking his own seat. They took a moment of silence to gaze at each other, Janus a lot more sternly than Roman. Roman bit his lip before spreading his arms wide.

“So! What do you think?”

“It’s...beautiful.” Janus breathed, admiring the flowers once more, before leaning forward in his chair and planting his elbows on the table. “What's your game?”

“Game?”

“Game.” Janus tilted his head on his hands. “What’s this for? What are you trying to pull here?” Roman shrugged and shook his head.

“I just thought, if you could admit your feelings, and so bravely as well, I could return the favour.” The Prince smiled once again, brushing a hand through his hair, adjusting it for the hundredth time. This statement caught Janus off guard. He dropped his hands to his sides and stared at Roman blankly.

“I...I did what?”

“The flowers.”

“Oh.” It took all of Janus’ strength not to smack himself across the face. He leaned back on the chair, unsure of how to handle this situation. Of course, Roman would be too stupid to realise what his little gift actually meant. The romantic-side would obviously see it as some kind of dramatic confession of love. Janus scratched the scales around his temple, trying to find a way of explaining the situation to Roman in a way that wouldn’t crush his ego or break his heart.

“Roman…” Words left him when he saw how content The Prince seemed to be in his presence. Roman was usually so cold and accusing toward him. Was this all it took to be seen as someone important to him? He glanced towards the flowers in the garden, their beauty possessing him once more. Maybe, his role as the villain would be ceased if he was instead the love interest?

“Before you say anything else,” Roman cleared his throat, trying to ignore his fluttering heart. “Janus. I know this is sudden, but we’ve known each other for a long time...considering the fact we are both different aspects of Thomas’ personality- anyway! I thought, why not skip the formalities? Would you let me have the honour of courting you?” Janus was speechless. Damn this hollow-headed himbo.

No. No, this is ridiculous. He is Deceit. Lord of the Lies. The so-called ‘villain’. With one more look over Roman, Janus made his decision. This would be his best scheme yet. He would go along with Roman’s fantasy until he deemed he was tired of it. Perhaps a week long? Make a mockery of him for his ignorance and be Thomas’ favoured side.  
Janus beamed at Roman, snaking his arm across the table and locking fingers with The Prince, who seemed to melt at the contact.

“Roman Sanders, nothing would make me happier.”

~~~~~

Just as Janus planned, they dated for about a week. Then a month. Then two months. Then three. Soon, they were six months into their relationship, both fully enthralled by their partner. Turns out they actually had a lot in common. They both enjoy various forms of literature and adore musicals. Once a week, they watch bootlegs on YouTube of their favourite performances. Flowers also seem to be a constant recurrence in their relationship. Roman couldn’t count the times he’d woken up to find a single red rose on his desk. He collected them, added each one to the original bouquet of flowers Janus had given him to confess his love. He couldn’t be happier. The other sides noticed, too. If they were to ask him how his relationship was with Janus, he had only one word he could use to describe it.

Beautiful.

~~~~~

Roman woke up to find another gorgeous red rose on his desk. He sighed, placing it with the rest of his collection when there was a knock on his door.

“Come in!” He chirped, running his fingers along the delicate petals. Logan walked into the room, notebook in hand.

“Roman, I need to discuss with you the progress of Thomas’ latest video- what are you doing?” Logan had cut himself off mid-sentence to observe the flowers on Roman’s vanity.

“Ah, Specs, I’m adding another beautiful rose to my abundance of beautiful roses,” he sang, adjusting the flowers in their vase, trying to place them just right. Logan looked at the flowers, then to Roman before taking a deep breath.

“That isn’t the bouquet you continuously tell us that Janus gave you to confess his love?”

“The very same!”

“And I assume it didn’t have the roses in it before.”

“You’re correct as always, why?” Roman asked, curious about Logan's sudden interest in his lover’s gift. Logan nodded slowly, stepping back to close the door behind him.

“Roman, have you ever heard of Flower Language?”

The two chatted for a little while, and everything in the mind palace was peaceful. Patton was watching cartoons in the living room while Remus was whistling away beside him, munching on his favourite flavour of deodorant. Not distracting at all. Virgil was in his room, listening a new Spotify playlist and nodding his head to the songs he’d chosen. Yes, everything was peaceful. Until Roman’s booming voice echoed across the house.

“The flowers mean WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader!  
> Thank you for taking a few minutes to read my story! I've been writing fanfiction for a long while now and have finally decided to share some of my creations. If you've come this far, a kudos would be much appreciated! Or if you really want to make my day, you leave me a greeting in the comments. I'd also like to thank @koscheiis on Tumblr for their contribution to the famous 'Flower Shop AU - 'How do I passively aggressively say fuck you in flower?' post, as this is the bouquet used in my story.
> 
> Isn't the Language of Flowers fun?  
> Amy~


End file.
